Color Her Mine
by Banana Flavored Eskimo
Summary: Just one smile and he'd do anything for her. Even sit down and paint things in a store that he would have never been caught dead in. Imprint fluff!


**Color her mine  
By: **Banana Flavored Eskimo  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight or Color Me Mine.

* * *

Her tongue poked out at the corner of her mouth as intense honeyed eyes focused on the task at hand.

Watching as she made carefully measured strokes with each pass, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Whenever she focused upon a task, she would concentrate upon the job given to her until it was complete.

It was one of the things that he adored and abhorred about her. When the focus of said task was him, he was all for being the center of her attention. It certainly made their sex life interesting.

Despite her somewhat bookish nature and large eyes that perpetually gave her the look of complete and utter innocence, she would use that smart mind of her to concoct the most creative and stimulating scenarios.

His girl was a wildcat and he loved that only he ever saw that side of her.

However, his wildcat was currently involved in something else entirely that didn't involve the removal of clothing and he was more than ready to go.

Reaching out, his large hand stilled her meticulous strokes. "We've been here an hour love. Let's go."

Her nose wrinkled as a pout formed on those sinfully full lips. "Jacob, I'm not even half-way finished!"

"Just throw the thing in paint and we'll pick it up tomorrow," he said with a low grumble, his dark eyes hot as they focused upon her lips.

Scooting away from his heated stare, she gave him a rather pointed glare. "Just because you're fine with sticking to bottled colors for yours doesn't mean I don't want to give mine the proper detail it deserves."

Jacob laughed at her rather indignant pose. God forbid she give anything less than 100% on whatever it is she may do. He had to hand it to his girl. She never half-assed things. If she was going to do something, she'd do it right.

However, at the moment he was more interested in having her focus that intense determination on something else – like him and their bed.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!"

"Hermione Jean Granger," he mimicked with a teasing grin on his lips.

The witch rolled her eyes heavenward.

He really was impossible to argue with. Jacob would just grin that gorgeous smile of his and she couldn't even stay mad at him. He was just too charming for his own good.

How she came to this point in her life still amazed her to no end.

With the end of the war came a turbulent peace that still left the Wizarding world in a precarious place of healing.

She had taken the time to find her parents in Australia.

Imagine her surprise when said parents had up and moved to the United States.

They still had no recollection of their former lives as Grangers or their daughter Hermione, but she had finally managed to track them down in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Her parents had started a rather successful dental clinic located on the border of Forks and the Native American Reservation of La Push.

She had walked into their quaint little clinic and did a bit of _hocus pocus_. The reunion that followed was full of tears and a lot of yelling. What had ensued was the most heated screaming match between she and her parents.

They were beyond angry that she had placed herself in so much danger. It was no secret that the Granger's adored their only child and the thought of their precious Hermione in any sort of harm was beyond staggering for the couple.

Some weeks later, one of the many large males of La Push had grudgingly walked into her parents' clinic followed by an even larger male.

Young Brady had a horrible tooth ache that needed immediate attention and she saw to it that her parents were informed.

While sitting at her desk carefully penning out a letter to Harry on a Hello Kitty stationary that her mother had bought her, she had felt the heat of his stare.

When she looked up and connected with those deep obsidian orbs, she was lost. There was something that pulled at her that she couldn't explain.

Needless to say, Jacob Black became a regular at the clinic despite the fact that he had a perfect smile and was absolutely cavity free.

Her parents approved of his oral hygiene and her mother had hinted that their children would possess a stunning caramel skin tone and wonderful smiles.

She had blushed hotly at the words, while Jacob seemed more than pleased.

She originally had reservations about pursuing a relationship with him. He was a _muggle _and she wasn't. Would he even be able to accept she was a witch?

Luckily that never became an issue.

She had been walking in the woods collecting a number of herbs and other potion ingredients. She had taken to brewing potions in her parents' basement and found the prospect of creating new brews to be incredibly thrilling.

It was during this particular walk that she had attracted the attention of a vampire.

He was an obvious nomad judging from his ragged appearance, but the crimson gaze was unmistakable.

She had her wand at the ready and the vampire had prepared himself to lunge.

The movement proved to be moot because before he could even spring, a large russet blur practically tackled him to the ground. The sound of metal tearing echoed through the forest as the animal threw his head back in a howl of triumph was deafening.

She should have been scared, but she had seen much worse during the war.

It was when this large wolf looked at her, did she realize that he possessed that same stare as Jacob.

When she whispered his name, the wolf seemed surprised and that was all that she needed to know that this lupine was indeed Jacob Black.

He had brought her before the elders of his tribe and it was there that he explained imprinting.

Jacob Black had imprinted on her and she was it for the tall Quileute.

She had snogged him senseless.

He had taken her being a witch rather well. Actually, he found it to be really amusing.

A witch and a wolf. It sounded like some horrible supernatural romance gone wrong, but it worked and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Hermione? You there?"

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she looked up at the man that she would be spending the rest of her life with.

A brilliant smile spread across her lips as she leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the underside of his jaw.

Jacob's chest rumbled with pleasure.

"What was that for?" Not that he was complaining. His girl could kiss him whenever she wanted.

"I love you."

Jacob laughed, a full and bright laugh that caught the attention of others inside the store. "Is that all? I knew that already."

Hermione merely raised a brow. "This would be about the time you say it back."

"I love you too witch, now finish painting and let's go."

Hermione scoffed. Such romanticism. Hurry and finish so we can shag. Boys. Never enough blood for both heads.

Reaching towards the small wolf statue she had been thoroughly painting with long even strokes, she frowned. It wasn't even half-way completed.

"Hermione, you're painting it the same color all over. Why not just dip it in paint and be done with it?"

"Jacob! I had to mix that color myself to get it the right shade," she countered hotly.

Jacob sighed. Oh he knew all right. He spent fifteen minutes watching her as she carefully measured out her paints and blended them to achieve the desired russet color she had been aiming for.

It was actually flattering really. She chose a wolf figurine to paint and was now lovingly painting said statue to resemble his wolf form.

Now she was pouting because she wanted to finish what she started. He knew how much she hated leaving things undone.

Taking in the saddened slump of her shoulders, he sighed. He was such a pushover when it came to his girl.

"Alright then witch. Finish up and then we'll head back home."

The smile that followed his statement was thanks enough. It lit up her entire face as she once again resumed her task.

Jacob rolled his eyes to the statue he had half-hazzardly painted. He had chosen a hump-backed witch complete with long crooked nose and warts.

Hermione had not been amused.

He painted it green and black with bright blonde hair. He even had the audacity to name it Rosalie.

Hermione had hit his chest upon that proclamation.

How his girl became friends with the Cullen's was beyond him, but she was a social creature and would not hear any ill talk while in her presence.

**Color Me Mine**.

He had passed the store numerous times throughout his many trips to Port Angeles. He'd just never taken the time to actually step inside.

Painting small figurines never interested him before.

Hermione thought it would be a fun little project.

So here he was, cramped into a chair that was much too small for his tall, broad frame as he watched his girl carefully paint the small wolf in her hands.

Blowing out a breath, he dipped his paintbrush into that russet color it took her ages to achieve and made a long lazy stroke across her arm.

Honeyed eyes met his rather mischievous grin as he continued his task.

Amazingly enough, she didn't move.

She found herself engrossed in his current mission and watched as he finished with a flourish.

"There," he said with an air of finality.

Hermione stared at her right arm, her brow quirked in amusement. Before her in narrow cursive were the words: _Jacob Ephraim Black_.

"You just marked me."

Jacob smirked. "I did. That way everyone knows your mine."

Rolling her eyes heavenward, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "You're impossible."

"You love me," he countered easily.

Mirroring his bright smile she merely nodded her head in agreement. "I do."

* * *

**AN: **Re-posting the fluff.

Just some edits when it came to some spelling errors I noticed.

Color Me Mine is a popular store that sells figurines and other pottery for people to paint. It's great and I love going there... unfortunately, they don't have one in Tokyo which is surprising because they have EVERYTHING here.

Review?

- Banana Flavored Eskimo


End file.
